The Lost Scene - Oneshoot
by Yuuki Ei
Summary: Selamat datang di dunia vampir! (FTISLAND - Twilight)


Halo, ini ff 2011 (jadul banget! / oh!)

ff after debutku (he?) wkwk

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan typo yang membayang-bayangi cerita.

hepiriding~ buat yang sudi baca

**THE LOST SCENE**

by ... i am

FT Island - Twilight

.

**\(^^)/**

.

Aku terus memainkan gitarku. Betapa menyedihkan kupikir. Membohongi semua orang itu tidaklah mudah. Musik kami sangat disukai. Membawa kami berkeliling ke tiap negara. Membagi keceriaan serta meraup popularitas. Semua orang memperhatikan kami. Seluruh dunia memperhatikan kami.

Musik kami menyeretku dalam pusaran kerumitan situasi. Tiada sangsi, kini aku terperangkap dalam dunia yang sempit. Terhimpit di tiap menit, terasing diantara langit dan bukit. Terus berpura-pura bahwa aku idola yang bahagia.

Di sinilah aku berdiri. Menghentak panggung belahan kecil Italia. Memandang lapisan penonton antusias ditempat duduk mereka. Yang kubisa hanya bersikap sewajarnya seorang idola. Menghibur mereka dengan raga yang ternoda. Aku tidak bahagia.

Aku sadar beberapa orang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Di sebelah sana, barisan depan agak ke kanan. Sesekali aku balik menperhatikan mereka. Mereka masih tetap di sana. Diam dan tenang. Tiba-tiba musikku berhenti. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan.

Jonghun menyadari ketimpangan musik kami. Dia melirik ke arahku, memintaku untuk memainkan musikku kembali. Aku mungkin dapat menyembunyikan duniaku dengan baik dari anggota bandku maupun para fans. Namun tidak dengan mereka. Mereka tahu persis siapa aku. Sejenak seakan semua keresahanku meluruh. Kemudian kusadari tubuhku membeku.

Semuanya terasa begitu singkat. Tak seperti biasanya, lama dan membosankan. Sekarang kami berada di sebuah tempat penginapan. Kamar ini terasa mewah dan berlebihan. Menurutku tempat ini lebih tepat disebut hotel bintang lima. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu perbedaan keduanya dan tak mau tahu. Kubaringkan tubuhku yang terasa lelah. Seharusnya aku tidak harus merasa lelah lagi. Mungkin hanya tekanan perasaan yang membuatku bagai terombang-ambing seperti ini.

"Hey, makan dulu baru tidur!" Jaejin berteriak dari ujung pintu. Aku hanya menengok tak berminat.

Minhwan melompat sambil berjinjit di balik punggung Jaejin. Berteriak padaku: "Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!" di setiap lompatannya.

"Sudah ditunggu Jonghun hyung dan Hongki hyung di bawah." Sambung Jaejin. "Ayolah."

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul sebentar lagi."

Seandainya aku tidak harus seperti ini, mungkin aku akan sangat gembira atas pencapaianku. Tapi apa guna. Aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke langit-langit. Kemudian mulai memikirkan orang-orang tadi.

Mungkin aku paham apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Atau mungkin tidak. Jika aku mencari mereka, aku tak dapat membayangkan sama sekali apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka jelas terlihat kuat dan berpengalaman. Masalahnya hanya satu, bersahabat ataukah tidak. Aku terus memikirkan itu hingga waktu makan terlewat. Jaejin dan Minhwan belum kembali. Aku yakin mereka sedang bersenang senang. Tidak akan ada masalah jika aku mencari orang-orang itu sebentar. Kusambar jaket di atas sandaran meja kemudian melangkah keluar.

**~(^^)~**

Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar pelataran sebuah gedung. Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Beberapa orang pejalan melirik heran padaku. Kurasa pakaianku terlalu mencolok. Tidak cocok dengan keadaan. Aku hanya memyembunyikan wajahku di balik topi saja.

Aku berhenti. Berkonsentrasi sejenak. Posisi mereka tidak jauh, hanya sekitar satu blok di depan. Kuraih kesadaranku kembali. Beruntung aku dapat melakukan ini dengan mudah. Kurasa bakat alami. Dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu, kulangkahkan kaki panjang-panjang. Banyak hal yang belum kuketahui. Orang-orang itu bisa memberiku jawaban. Aku amat yakin.

Kemudian aku merasa aneh. Dua orang berjalan melewatiku. Kepala mereka bertudung gelap senada dengan mantel hitam yang menutupi sekujur tubuh mereka. Sangat hebat, aura mereka kuat. Aku yakin mereka sama sepertiku. Kupandangi mereka yang semakin menjauh ke belakang, menghilang bersama kerumunan para pejalan di balik tikungan.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah gedung hotel megah. Memantapkan langkahku masuk. Segera ku tuju lantai lima. Aku terus menyusuri lorong. Sesekali bertemu dengan petugas hotel yang mondar-mandir. Ku ketuk pintu di depanku, sedikit tegang. Aku melihat paras cantik membukakan pintu. Sangat ceria dan atraktif.

"Hi, ayo masuk. Kami sudah lama menunggumu." Gadis cantik itu menarikku masuk.

Di sana sudah berkumpul orang-orang itu, duduk dalam formasi berjajar di atas sofa panjang. Aku memperhatikan lebih teliti satu persatu dari mereka. Kemudian kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Mereka tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Kelompok yang terbuka.

"Namaku SeungHyun. Song Seunghyun." Aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau. FT Island keren, aku salah satu dari Primadonna." Gadis yang duduk di tengah tersenyum antusias.

"Well, aku Alice." Kata gadis yang menyambutku pertama kali. "Paling kanan itu Jasper." Orang itu tersenyum samar padaku. "Di sampingnya Nessie, Bella dan Edward. Kami semua keluarga Cullen."

"Kalian tau aku akan datang?" aku membuka topi. Merasa lebih nyaman bersama orang-orang ini. Mereka memahamiku dan dapat dipercaya. Terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata mereka.

"Daddy dan Alice dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya." Jawab Nessie.

"Aku ingin tahu kita ini sebenarnya apa?" aku memulai. "Aku tidak mengerti. kalian sama sepertiku kan?"

"Vampir." Kata Edward.

Baik. Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Darah. Apa aku harusnya minum darah?" mereka saling bertatapan. Kemudian memandangku bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bertahan selama ini? Tanpa darah." Jasper bertanya dalam suara yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku sadar makanan biasa tidak berpengaruh. Aku hanya terus minum soju. Rasanya memuakkan tapi mengenyangkan."

Edward menyeringai. "Oh ... menarik."

"Wew," Alice melebarkan kelopak matanya.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu siapa yang mengubahmu?" Bella membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dua bulan lalu aku medapat kecelakaan. Sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan atau apapun. Aku hanya ingat terbangun di tepi jurang tanpa luka sedikitpun. Dengan rasa haus yang begitu menyiksa." Mereka mendengarku dengan tenang.

Ketika tiba-tiba Alice menjadi aneh. Matanya menerawang jauh. Edward segera tahu apa yang terjadi. "Volturi." Desisnya. Bella segera memeluk Nessie erat.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" wajah Jasper mengeras. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Alice. Mereka semua membeku di tempat.

"Kau, Seunghyun." Aku terbelalak. Edward memfokuskan pandangannya padaku. "Mereka menginginkanmu."

"Aku…."

"TIDAK! Seunghyun tidak boleh! Mereka tak bisa membawanya!" Nessie berdiri. Jeritannya memenuhi ruangan.

Bella menarik lengan Nessie pelan. "Tenanglah sweetie, kita akan melindunginya." Gadis itu kembali terhenyak duduk. Napasnya cepat.

"Primadonna tidak akan mau kelilangan Seung," lanjut Nessie.

"Volturi? Siapa Mereka?" pertanyaan itu terasa mencekam bagiku. Bibirku gemetar.

Suasana jadi tidak terlalu tegang. Aliran kenyamanan serasa berbaur di seluruh ruangan dan masuk dalam ruang jiwaku.

Jasper memandangku, "Klan yang menanggap diri mereka sebagai hukum di dunia Vampir." Kemudian beralih kepada Alice lagi.

Aku terus berpikir apa salahku. Bagaimana bisa mereka mencariku sementara aku sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Bukankah aku sama sekali tidak bersalah?" semua diam. Pertanyaanku menguap begitu saja.

"Mereka datang," bisik Alice.

Seketika kami berdiri. Aku bergabung dengan barisan keluarga Cullen. Nessie agak mundur ke belakang, berlindung di balik tubuh Bella. Dengungan suara bel serasa menyetrum tubuhku. Alice maju ke depan. Membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak diharapkan itu.

Volturi, mereka… orang bertudung yang berpapasan denganku. Kini mereka berdua berdiri tegak di depanku penuh wibawa dan harga diri. Terlihat lebih terlatih setelah menanggalkan tudung gelap itu. Tentu saja tidak bersahabat.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa tujuan kami." Gadis Volturi itu mengangkat sedikit dagunya. "Serahkan dia."

"Kalian tidak berhak membawanya." Tukas Alice.

Pemuda Volturi di sampingnya mendesis marah. Gadis Volturi itu melirik rekannya. Kemudian dia diam. "Tentu kami berhak. Ini perintah langsung." Lanjut si gadis Volturi.

"Kami ikut dengannya." Kata Edward.

"Ikut? Tidak masalah, kalian hanya akan mendapati ketidakbergunaan kalian saja."

**~(^^)~**

Kami berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan luas. Bangunan kuno yang kokoh dengan langit-langit tinggi menjulang dan dinding-dinding pucat. Aku bagai dalam proses pengadilan yang memutuskan hidup dan matiku. Di belakangku, keluarga Cullen berbaris mendukungku. Tanpa Nessie tentu saja. Ia dikirim pulang ke Forks oleh Bella.

Volturi-volturi itu mengelilingiku. Orang itu memperhatikanku, orang yang kupikir adalah pimpinan Volturi. Aku mengawasinya. Kami bagai patung hidup. Seketika kengerian mulai meraba di sekelilingku. Buruk, dia mulai mendekatiku. Matanya jelaga, menyala penuh dahaga. Berayun dalam langkah yang penuh ketenangan.

Dia menyentuh punggung tanganku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Telunjuknya menekan kuat. Menjelajah kenangan-kenangan dalam benakku. Aku mencoba melindungi pikiranku. Berikan yang ia mau dan sembunyikan yang berharga. Keluarga Cullen terus mengamati di belakangku.

"Oh… mengerikan, mengecewakan." Ia berbalik, menempati singgasananya kembali. Meninggalkan bekas goresan kuku yang mengangga di punggung tanganku. "Mulai eksekusi," ia berkata pelan.

"Tunggu!" seru Edward. Kecuarga Cullen siap dalam formasi menyerang mereka.

"JANE!" si ketua itu berteriak kepada gadis Volturi yang membawa kami ke sini. Kami diserang. Aku dapat merasakan ketajaman serangan Jane. Namun tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Bella, perisai Bella masih tak tertandingi. Aku kagum dengan bakat-bakat yang dimiliki tiap Vampir.

Ketua Volturi itu geram, terlihat marah. Orang tua di sampingnya -yang duduk di singgasana lain- mulai cemas. "Aro," bisiknya.

"Tenanglah Markus saudaraku," Aro memberi kode kepada Jane untuk menghentikan serangannya. "Cullens, kalian tentu tidak ingin membela calon penjahat itu bukan?" suara Aro kembali normal dan tenang.

"Sekarang dia teman kami." Kata Bella.

Mata merah Aro beralih kepada Bella. "Bella, Bella, Bella…." Ujarnya. Edward mendesis marah.

"Dia!" Aro menunjuk ke arahku. "Berpotensi besar mengungkapkan dunia kita."

Semua Volturi memperhatikanku. Aku hanya bisa membeku. Di sana, di atas tiga singgasana itu, Markus dan aku yakin dari cerita Alice yang satunya bernama Caius, berbisik lemah sambil mengamati situasi.

"Banyak mata tertuju padanya. Mata-mata itu selalu ingin tahu. Kebiasaannya, gaya hidupnya, kegemarannya, bahkan jati dirinya. Semuanya dapat terungkap cepat atau lambat." Aro menoleh padaku. "Rahasia dunia kita dapat terbongkar kapan saja. Solusi terbaik adalah memusnahkannya." Dia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Aku melihatnya, beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik dunia kita." Alice mengeluarkan pembelaannya untukku. Aro tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Aku tak keberatan diperiksa seperti ketika Bella dulu." Sambung Alice. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmm," Aro terlihat setuju. Ia memandang Bella sekilas. Seperti tahu maksud ketua Volturi itu, Bella menonaktifkan perisainya.

Alice diperiksa. Dia memejamkan matanya. Aro menyentuh punggung tangannya. Seberapa saat hening dan ketegangan melingkupi kami. Kurasa Aro telah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Lebih cepat daripada proses yang dilakukannya padaku.

Aro mengernyit, menyipitkan matanya padaku. Meneliti dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian menyeringai senang. "Bakatmu sungguh luar biasa Seunghyun. Kutunggu kau bergabung dengan klan kami."

Seluruh Volturi di sana terlihat bingung. Aro bergabung dengan Markus dan Caius. Mereka terlibat dalam perdebatan lemah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Edward mengajakku keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Seunghyun!" panggil Aro. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Cullen. "Pastikan kau sudah bergabung sepenuhnya dengan dunia kita dalam lima tahun. Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi jika kau menolak." Aku hanya mengangguk. Menjauh dengan Volturi beserta seluruh antek-antek mereka.

**~(^^)~**

Aku berpisah dengan keluarga Cullen. Berterima kasih terhadap seluruh kebaikan mereka. Setelah kejadian ini kukira hidupku akan benar-benar berbeda. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja aku mengabdikan diri dalam duniaku sekarang. Aku menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa aku adalah seorang vampir, makhluk immortal berbahaya, monster yang bisa kapan saja memangsa manusia.

Sebelum itu, akan kunikmati kebersamaanku dengan mereka. Keluarga besar FT Island juga Primadonna yang akan segera kutinggalkan. Menapaki dunia gelap tanpa gemerlap dan kelap-kelip bintang gemilang.

"Seunghy-ah, kau itu dari mana saja! Kami mencarimu!" aku mendongak. Hongki hyung berteriak-teriak sambil belambai di seberang jalan.

Langit kelabu di atas sana tampak muram. Kurasakan angin bertiup lemah, membelai wajah dan menerbangkan anak rambutku. Baiklah, sekarang inilah hidupku. Hidup baruku.

**FIN**

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**See ya!**

**~Open Review~**


End file.
